Interleukin-22 (IL-22), also known as IL-10 related T cell-derived inducible factor (IL-TIF), is a glycoprotein expressed in and secreted from activated T cells and natural killer cells (NK cells). Activated T cells are mainly CD4+ cells, especially CD28 pathway activated Th1 cells, Th17 cells and Th22 cells, among others. The expression of IL-22 mRNA was originally identified in IL-9 simulated T cells and mast cells in murine, as well as Concanavilin A (Con A) stimulated spleen cells (Dumoutier, et al., J. Immunology, 164:1814-1819, 2000). The human IL-22 mRNA is mainly expressed in peripheral T cells upon stimulation by anti-CD3 or Con A. Feng et al reported Interleukin-22 ameliorates cerulein-induced pancreatitis in mice (Int. J. Biol. Sci, 8(2), 249-257, 2012).
The disclosures of all publications, patents, patent applications and published patent applications referred to herein are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.